Happy Dreams
by AoiEmiri
Summary: After Sayaka has been defeated by Magical Girl Kyoko, both of their lives vanish. How will they meet up in Heaven? Disclaimer - I do NOT own anything from the Puella Magi franchise! This is for entertainment only! I am also not trying to push my religious views into this story.


_"I beg you, God…If this is how my life ends…Let me see a happy dream, just once…"_

Begging God, Himself, to see a happy dream, for once in a stained life. Not necessarily pathetic but it was a hard life for this energetic girl. Kyoko Sakura, to be precise.

She was a powerful, enchanting, quick-thinking Veteran Magical Girl. Of course, there was a downside to her abilities. She was cold and distant from anyone other than herself. She didn't really seem to have coldness stemming from any past event, or, at least, that's what most people thought about her.

One girl in particular, Sayaka Miki, (while taking time and bribery to realize this) learned that Kyoko suffered a traumatic life when she was younger. The murder of her mother and sister, the suicide of her father, her mother and sister killed by the latter. Kyoko always wondered why she was the one that was spared.

It didn't take her long to find the answer out though; she wished for her father's success in his church. Every Magical Girl is able to wish for something in return for a destiny of fighting witches.

Apparently, wishing for someone else's benefit is a concept that will surely backfire on you. As it did for Kyoko.

All her life, since that very day, even to be called a witch by her father (such irony), Kyoko could feel Death Himself gripping her innards. His grueling fingers ripping her heart apart everyday. Now, He was holding her hand and escorting her to an unknown location, unbeknownst to her, to-be-residence.

Homura trudged through the rusty hallways, carrying an unconscious Madoka. She didn't seem to suffer from any injuries, earning Homura's gratitude.

"Kyoko!" Homura suddenly yelled out in worry, but then pitiful realization. Grief. Finally, acceptance albeit reluctantly. She sensed a terrible departure, a death. No, two deaths. One she was semi-thankful for and one that was undeniably tragic. Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki, who was currently a witch, born from a curse circling her Soul Gem.

They were dead.

Homura, refusing to cry, continued to walk on. Madoka lay unaware of the tragedies that she had been so determined to stop. Dying as a witch? It was a horrible away to leave this world. Kyoko died attempting to stop Sayaka but with every death comes a failure for something, whether minor or major.

But it also comes with a success, whether a valiant effort or a full-fledged success. Kyoko received one when she least expected it

"Huh? Where am I?" A small voice whispered. It was Sayaka's soft but somewhat scratchy voice. She had woken in a blinding white…room? She couldn't call it a 'room' but it seemed quite environmental. Where was she?

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly when a voice entered her ears. It was familiar. Someone she had met before. Madoka? No, it wasn't a very soft, sweet-like voice like hers. The voice itself lacked negativity but it was neutral. There was no positive sound to it but it was comforting.

It wasn't Homura's voice, either. Homura had a very mature and elegant voice, almost like a choir within her vocals. If it wasn't those two, it could not have been Mami Tomoe. She gasped when she realized who it was. It was Kyoko. Gruff but sympathetic, if you listened closely.

"Kyoko? Is that you? Where are we? Hello?" Sayaka called out. To her relief, a response arrived.

"Yup, it's me, good ol' Kyoko! Sayaka, finally! Found you!" Kyoko stated gleefully. Sayaka ran towards her fellow magic peer and pulled her into an embrace. She sniffled. "Kyoko..where are we? Where's Madoka! What happened? Are you okay?"

Kyoko chuckled, surprised from the sudden hug, she patted the girl's head. "Dang right I'm okay! C'mon! No tears! Yeah, uhhh, you're probably wondering where we are, right?"

Sayaka pulled away and nodded. "Yes." She answered in the affirmative. Kyoko held out her hand, formerly bruised and bloodied, now pure with anticipation. Kyoko's face shone like the sun. Her eyes were so…welcoming. What was going on?

"We're in Heaven, silly! You became a witch and I tried to defeat you, well, I did defeat you but I died with you. You're probably not taking this too well, aren't you?" Kyoko's smile faded but it returned within a few seconds. Her hand still wavered in the mid-air.

Sayaka looked stunned. She grinned, though. "Um…I guess this is okay…I guess. I'm upset that I became a witch and I already miss Madoka. So, Heaven, huh? It's pretty." She glanced around, oblivious to Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko's arm was getting tired so she stirred up a sentence once more. "Look at that outfit on you! We're gonna' go meet God, you wanna' look nice! Now please take my hand, my arm is falling alseep."

Sayaka stared down at her tattered outfit, it was Mitakihara Middle School's uniform. She then lifted her hand to place in Kyoko's but she just _had_ to mention Kyoko's attire.

"You're not lookin' so hot yourself, Kyoko." Nonetheless, Sayaka placed her hand into Kyoko's hand, which shook from her chuckling. "Okay then, let's go! Mami and my family are already waiting for us past the gates. Let's not keep them!"

With that, the pair ran off. The pain that graced their malevolent presence departed. Happiness was in reach.

Finally.


End file.
